Heilige Quelle
In Europa und darüber hinaus gibt eine Unzahl von als heilige Quellen bezeichnete Quellen. Mancherorts ist es üblich dort Gaben niederzulegen und Gebete zu sprechen. Die seit der Vorzeit verehrten Quellen sind christianisiert worden und deshalb noch in (regulärer) Benutzung für einen althergebrachten Wasserkult. Viele wurden mit Steinen gefasst, über einigen wurden sogar Brunnenhäuschen errichtet. An vielen Stellen werden bunte Bänder, Tücher oder Kleidung an die umstehenden Bäume gebunden. Die magische Idee dieser Sitte besteht darin, dass sobald sie verrottet sind auch die Krankheit desjenigen vergeht, der das Band dort als Opfer anbrachte. Von Irland über Armenien bis Zentralasien wurde und wird diese Sitte beobachtet. Diese scheint unabhängig von Quellen auch an so genannten Wunschbäumen zu bestehen. Ein solcher steht z.B. nahe der Kathedrale von Clonfert im County Galway. Wenn man das breitere Spektrum der traditionellen Volkspraktiken anschaut, so ist es erstaunlich, wie viel heidnisches Ritual es geschafft hat, trotz mindestens siebzehnhundert Jahren christlicher Zensur bis in unserer Zeit durchzusickern. Heutzutage wird vielen dieser Quellen immer noch eine spezifische Heilwirkung (Lourdes) zugeordnet, etwas was primär dazu dient, die alte Magie auszuhebeln, aber nirgendwo sind Heilerfolge belegt. Bis zu 20.000 Menschen sollen einst zum Hermannskogel im Wienerwald gepilgert sein um aus dem, heute Agnesbrünnl genannten, Quell zu trinken. thumb|right|250px|Heilige Quelle in der Nähe von Galway Irland In Irland besteht ein besonderes enges Verhältnis zu den Bräuchen der Kelten. Tobercornan (the Pinnacle Well) bei Ballyvaughan, im County Clare; Struell Wells bei Downpatrick, County Down). Tober ist das gälische Wort für Quelle und kommt als Prefix vor bei Orten wie: Tobercurry, County Sligo, und Toberdoney, County Antrim (Nordirland). Großbritannien In England, Schottland und Wales gibt ebenfalls es möglicherweise Tausende heiliger Brunnen und Quellen. Oft sind sie vernachlässigt und überwachsen und Hunderte sind vergessen. An einigen Orten jedoch, gehäuft im mittel- und west-englischen Peak District wird bis heute in der warmen Jahreshälfte das aufwendige Ritual des "Well Dressings" (engl., in etwa "den Brunnen herrichten") gefeiert (vgl. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Well_dressing). Sardinien Ein weiteres Gebiet heiliger Quellen ist Sardinien. Die alten Brunnenheiligtümer (Pozzo Sacre) wie Santa Cristina oder am Nuraghen "di Coni" sowie neuere wie Santa Leonardo de Siete Fuentes (Sieben Quellen) oder Sa Scabizzada (die Quelle der Enthaupteten). Berühmte irische Quellen *Kieran's Well Kells, Co. Meath. *Killare Mullingar, Co. Westmeath. *O'Donnell's Well Ardmore, Co. Waterford. *Saint Columb's Well Derry, Co. Derry. *Sligo Holy Well Sligo, Co. Sligo. *St Colmcille's Well Swords, Co. Dublin. *St Conall Well Bruckless, Co. Donegal. *Struell Wells Downpatrick, Co. Down. *Toberbracken Well Kinvara, Co. Galway. Dänische Quellen (helligkilder) * Ilse Made kilde * Sct. Jørgens Kilde, Kettrup * Sct. Olufs Kilde, Hjortdal * Vor Frue Kilde, Haverslev * Vor Frue Kilde, Lerup Literatur * Walter L. Brenneman, Mary G. Brenneman: Crossing the circle at the holy wells of Ireland. University Press of Virginia, Charlottesville, VI 1995, ISBN 0-8139-1548-1. * Arthur Gribben: Holy wells and sacred water sources in Britain and Ireland. An annotated bibliography. Garland, London 1992, ISBN 0-815-30831-0 * Elizabeth Healy: In search of ireland´s holy wells. Wolfhound Press, Dublin 2001, ISBN 0-86327-865-5. * Patrick Logan: The holy wells of Ireland. Smythe Books, Gerrards Cross 1992, ISBN 0-86140-046-1. * Stiofán Ó Cadhla: The holy well tradition. The pattern of St. Declan, Ardmore, County Waterford. Four Courts Press, Dublin 2002, ISBN 1-85182-706-4. * Anne Rackard (Tex), Liam O'Callaghan (Photos): Fishbonewater. Holy wells of Ireland. Atrium Books, Cork 2001, ISBN 0-9535353-1-2. * Petra Skyvova: Fingallian holy wells. Fingal County Libraries, Dublin 2005, ISBN 0-954-91030-3. * Siegferd Svane: 100 Danske helligkilder og deres historie i korte træk. Landesmann, Kopenhagen 1979, ISBN 87-15-07395-5. Weblinks *http://www.irishcultureandcustoms.com/ALandmks/HolyWells.html (heilige Quellen in Irland - engl.) *Heilige Lourdes Quelle gut bebilderter Bericht *http://www.geniusloci.co.uk/holywell.htm *http://www.data-wales.co.uk/holy_wells.htm *http://www.llewellynjournal.com/article/713 *http://people.bath.ac.uk/liskmj/living-spring/sourcearchive/cntsfrst.htm Kategorie:Heiligtum Kategorie:quelle Kategorie:Archäologischer Fachbegriff da:Helligkilde